The one you left behind
by yume girl 91
Summary: Long before he became an Arrancar, Ulquiorra was saved by a Soulreaper. She then in return made him promise to become stronger so he could someday beat her. Ulqui/oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. A/N: Okaaay I was bored and itching to do a short Ulqui fic, I still have to finish Haunted-dang! So it is an oc that I created just to let you know…well, enjoy. **

'**I am…ugly.' **

"**Yes. Yes you are," answered a voice cheerfully. Ulquiorra spun around, masked face glaring.**

_We were never supposed to meet. _

_Our paths should not have intersected. _

_Wouldn't you agree, Hollow?_

**A woman casually strolled into view; she was wearing a plain light blue halter dress, a white scarf was tossed carelessly around her thin shoulders. Her brownish yellow hair was loose and blew in her face, "you seem confused, am I right?" Her voice was, low-pitched, soft. She was facing him, looking at him, which meant that she could see him.**

**He considered the possibilities. 'One: she was a Shinigami and would kill him. Two: she was a wandering ghost.' He would bet on the latter except the Inga no kusari wasn't visible. 'Three: she was a human who could see spirits and therefore would make a good snack before he himself was eaten by the Grand fisher adjucha waiting nearby. **

"**You're contemplating a second death," she said, standing at the edge of the building looking down. "How…how would you know, '_human_'?" he decided. "It is something I simply know," she said calmly even though he took a step toward her. **

I'd never seen such a pathetic looking Hollow before. Bloated, hunched body, a mask with two curving horns and an upside down smile type clown face. I should've been terrified but I wasn't. You see he was…interesting to me.

"**So now you're going to eat me?" **

**The question hung in the air; Ulquiorra had her pinned easily to the ground, his jagged teeth inches from her face. Wide lavender eyes bore into the vacant holes of his mask, unafraid, and slowly she placed her cold hands on the sides of his face and lowered the teeth to her neck. "If it gives you the will to live…then I offer my soul gladly," her expression was serious. Ulquiorra hesitated, none of the countless others he'd eaten in the past had ever offered themselves to him. So…this was a first.**

**She continued to stare up at him, her aura was calm it radiated no fear, no worry, only a peacefulness that seemed to drain the bloodlust out of him. **

"**You won't take something then, if it is offered?" **

**Ulquiorra backed away from her, "you ask…too many questions." A smile twitched at her mouth; she stood up and smoothed out the fabric of her dress, "you're right. I do." A low rumbling and an oppressive weight suddenly dropped down on the rooftop. **

"**Go. Or you'll get caught up t…!" He started to warn but she was already gone. **

**White fabric billowed in the warm gust of air, which appeared seemingly out of nowhere, "Cast your light, Getsu-ten!" she yelled. A long blade flashed, blood squirted. She landed lightly, her back to Ulquiorra. In the space between them a heavy body without its head hit the ground. **

"**You're a…a Shinigami!"**

**She twitched, "yes. What did you think I was?" Her clothes-a black shihakusho and white socks with sandals; and the sword, a large crescent moon adorned it above the similar shaped guard, "a human?" **

"**No, I…I," he knew it; he was going to die. **

**She observed his expression, rather she could sense his feelings, and "I won't kill you. Not today," she said amusedly watching his relief. "I'll tell you what…you'll live only to get stronger so that the one day when we meet again you can beat me. Is that clear?" **

**Ulquiorra didn't know what to say, him? Become strong enough to kill this Shinigami? Maybe impossible but what could he say? So he agreed.**

"**Good. I look forward to that day…?" she pointed the sword at him, "I forgot to ask. What's your name? I mean even Hollows name themselves." **

"**Ulquiorra," he said simply.**

"**Ul-qui-or-ra? That's it? No last name?" **

"**Schiffer." **

"**Well, Ulquiorra Schiffer, until then," she grinned and hopped off the rooftop; a second later white wings beat the air and she flew off. **

**And Ulquiorra was left with his life and a challenge.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: well how was it? Entertaining, boring? Please review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story.

Enjoy!

Ulquiorra's p.o.v

_Hollows don't dream, do they? _

_I do. _

_You would laugh and ask me one of your endless questions, "what do you dream about?" You'd ask. _

_And I'd answer, "it was about you." _

_Your lavender eyes would widen and another question would come._

"_What did I do in your dream? Hmm, Ulquiorra?" _

_I would say, "If you want to know then I'll tell you. It unfolded like an old movie--in black and white. Tall trees made of stone rose up towering over me…I went forward…there was a female Shinigami on her hands and knees beneath her was a large round circle also carved of stone; it was an offering place to the God of the Hollows. _

"_So…this is where it ends…hmm, Ulquiorra?" She asked. _

_The Shinigami raised her face and I was stunned to see it was you. " Why do you speak, vermin? It is too late for you…unless you're willing to reconsider Aizen-sama's offer?" _

_That voice—it was my voice—yet different…deeper…colder. Your eyes betrayed nothing, as you spat at my feet, "no," you said simply. "Then your fate is sealed," my fingers flexed; my black nails were coated-I realized--with…blood? You gasped and raised your hands to your throat where dark red blood poured out; I had slit the sides of your smooth neck, I couldn't bear your former perfection. _

_Perfection? No. That wasn't the word for it…I craved to see your body dripping in blood. Red—I decided was the most beautiful color…it suited you. The black Shinigami outfit you wore I tore it away leaving the shreds of the white under- kimono. Now deep scratches covered you; I took you shivering and gasping into my arms, "here's the second part of my answer." I knew you were dying even though you had been dead already. _

"_I. Love. You." _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ulquiorra awoke to the sound of pounding rain, a familiar sound in this city. He shivered; his body had a scant amount of hair to keep him warm—unlike some Hollows that he'd seen. The base of the tree beneath which he had taken shelter only kept a mild amount of moisture from pelting him, the rest drizzled down in steady rivulets. In short—he was miserable.

Where, he wondered, was the Shinigami now? Was she laughing at his foolishness and stalking him now at this very moment…getting ready to slice him apart with her crescent moon sword? Her name, he realized he didn't know. What could it be? A Japanese name or did she have a Gaijin name? Getsu-ten—Heavenly moon was the name of her Zanpaku-to and the wings…were they also a part of the released state? He frustratingly didn't know.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A stranger in our park…zoning out, eh, boy?"

Ulquiorra jerked his head up; three massive Hollows stood in front of his makeshift shelter. One clearly the leader since he'd spoken; pointed a long claw at him, "I asked you a question. What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Territory?"

There was no way of getting out of it…just a week after his promise and he was about to be eaten again like before. Briefly he uttered a quiet wish to see her face again and then realized it was futile…she was probably a Shinigami who didn't even reside in the world of the living. Teeth and claws reached for him; an earsplitting shriek later and a second passed and it died away.

"Bakudo 1, Sai," someone said quietly.

'A Shinigami!'

Quickly he looked around; the three Hollows had been bound by a spell and were unable to move. Even their cries were silenced. Ulquiorra couldn't figure it out, obviously it was a Shinigami who'd spared him and instead of destroying the three with another spell, had left him the perfect meal. He gorged long into the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_I said it, "Bakudo 1, Sai." _

_My unbreakable ring of Kido had captured them._

_I had done it…all for you._

_Ulquiorra._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ulquiorra felt different; his body he noticed was becoming more defined and less rotund. His new claws, he wiggled experimentally…every night he hunted, always feeling never seeing a swift shadow following at a lightning pace. Gut instinct said that it was her; acting like a Guardian Angel. He somehow doubted it really was her since he never saw the face of his pursuer.

Though each new kill brought him more strength it still wasn't enough. A Gillian Hollow was still way above his current level and the ultimate-- Vasto Lordes a distant dream. He needed to feed off a low level Shinigami. One that wasn't her…a month later he found the perfect target.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: a Gaijin—I believe is like a foreigner. Well, I guess ciao for now, oh and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads this story. Note: Tsukisasu: pierce. Tsukiakari-Shiro—white moonlight. Tsukikage: a shadow cast by the moon or the moon's shadow.

Enjoy.

She stood there in the middle of the car junkyard, sword unsheathed and pointed directly at his face. Another Shinigami—his prey—cowered behind her.

"Nakajima, leave."

Reiko Nakajima a non-seated Shinigami began to stutter, "b-but, K-sama!"

"Can it. Don't ever call me that again. Do you understand?"

The mousy brown-haired girl trembled, "y-yes! T-thank you, Lady!"

A Kaijo portal was opened and the girl disappeared.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ulquiorra's p.o.v

_Why?_

_Why did you deprive me of my prey?_

_Does the promise mean nothing to you?_

_Will I ever be able to understand you?_

_Or do you not care if I never will?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

His shinigami sighed heavily and deftly slid the sword back into its black scabbard, "sorry about that. But I'm afraid, other Shinigamies are off limits while I'm around." Ulquiorra stared at her, "it was you…before?!"

"Of course. Who'd you think it was, hmm, silly Hollow? I did take off for a while yesterday; there was a Vasto Lordes tailing me. I tried to shake him off but apparently… I wasn't successful." Her body tensed slightly and her hand reached for the sword, "behind you."

"What?"

"Move!"

A large red blast shot down from the sky; in a flash she'd pulled the sword out, releasing it without a word. Ulquiorra felt the searing heat of the Tsukiakari-Shiro as it thundered past him. The two blasts coalesced into a swirl of energy—each trying to swallow the other up.

"Here it goes. Tsukikage!" She yelled; shoving Ulquiorra behind her—no mean feat considering he'd grown much bigger than when they'd first met. "Damn. That didn't work either! Come on!" She said roughly. He on one hand couldn't see anything but the dazzling black rainbow of the moon's shadow above them; how anybody could survive that, he had no idea.

"Ulquiorra!"

He turned and bearing down from the left side wreathed in black smoke was the Vasto Lordes.

"I told you…to move, idiot."

The Shinigami was between him and certain death. The Vasto Lordes—even more hideous up close snarled and retracted his weapon, a gleaming pike from the Shinigami's back.

"Y-You…Why?"

She grinned; a strand of pale hair slipped from behind her ear onto her face, " Ulquiorra. You. Need to keep your end of the bargain. Got it? Hmph, silly Hollow!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shinigami's p.o.v

_Fate._

_Red ribbons wrapped around the wheel…_

_Life._

_And Death._

_Altered._

_Now._

_Mingle._

_It turns ever so slowly._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Blood.

He saw it wet and gleaming on her black kimono when she turned around.

The Shinigami wouldn't last long.

Ulquiorra realized; he didn't want her to die.

If he'd stopped to think about it she was in a way already dead, a spirit inhabiting a fake body. Not that it mattered to him-- she was at that moment standing before him--seemingly alive and trying to protect…him.

Protect.

That was a nice word.

No one had ever tried to protect him before.

She was the first.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Shinigami oblivious to everything but the beating of her heart and her opponent raised her Zanpaku-to. The Vasto Lordes cackled at her daring, "you hope to defeat me? I think not, pretty Shinigami!"

"Really? You THINK I can't?" She asked glancing once more at the small distance between them, "Tsukisasu, Getsu-ten!" It was at that moment that Ulquiorra made up his mind.

"Huh? What the?!"

The Shinigami's sword had transformed into a dart of light stabbing the Vasto Lordes in the chest below his Hollow hole. In the same instant Ulquiorra snatched the Shinigami up, swung her over his shoulder and ran off.

"What on earth are you doing?!" She gasped out; the sword had returned to its normal state and she held it carefully afraid to accidentally cut him. He didn't answer. "Owwww! Hey!"

Ulquiorra shifted his hold on her; squeezing tighter.

This earned him another shriek.

"I am wounded you know!" She said with her teeth gritted.

"If you'd stay still then I wouldn't have to hold you so tightly," Ulquiorra said to her quite calmly.

She wiggled a bit, sliding down to the point where she could wrap an arm around him and still keep a grip on the sword, "there. Is that better?"

"Yes," he said relieved.

She was unusually quiet for a while; the Vasto Lordes—she knew wasn't too far behind them and that worried her, fleeing like this wasn't the best option. Instead of voicing her opinions however she instead idly threaded her small fingers in his black hair.

"Have you ever brushed your hair? 'Cause boy does it ever need it!" she said in a joking tone and tugged playfully on the short ends. Ulquiorra didn't mind but wished he had something more to say to her. Shinigamies were certainly hard to have a conversation with. Then suddenly he remembered his dream…the one from the month before.

When he related it to her in as few words and omitting the last part, she got quiet again. "Ulquiorra," she said softly, "that place that you just described; I know where it is."

"You mean it's a real place-- it exists?"

"Yeah. But I…can't tell you," the Shinigami said, feeling the oppressive spiritual pressure of the Vasto Lordes ever closer.

"Why not?"

He felt her shake her head, "because it doesn't matter. At least not now…maybe never at this point," she whispered and gathered her scattered reiatsu, "I thank you, Ulquiorra. This is…goodbye. Bakudo 1, Sai!"

The Shinigami pulled away just as the binding spell took effect.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shinigami's p.o.v

_You wanted to save me._

_I didn't understand that at the time, I know only our destinies—fate._

_Death itself has its own wheel whereupon all life turns-- I--gifted with foresight knew this._

_If I'd explained to you that I knew everything about you--from life to your tragic end would you understand me--?_

_And what I chose to do a little better?_

_Remember._

_Fate is not easily changed._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: as far as I can tell--hasn't written it yet, there should be only one chapter left. And I don't know…I was kind of aiming for a tragic ending…by the way has anybody noticed that she hasn't told him her name yet? Ciao, oh and please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here's the finale, enjoy.**

**The Fourth Espada awoke with a cold sweat pouring off his body.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bloody white feathers littered the ground; a shattered Zanpaku-to lay in many pieces amidst the feathers. Ulquiorra didn't see any trace of her beyond that. She was dead.

_He couldn't believe it. _

_He refused to accept it._

_She just couldn't have died. _

_His Shinigami._

The Vasto Lordes chuckled upon seeing him, "looking for the pretty little Shinigami aren't we?" Ulquiorra went toward him; the other was speared with the hilt part of Getsu-ten.

_Another meal._

_Perfect._

"_What are you going to do? Eat me?" The Vasto Lordes said sensing Ulquiorra's innate hunger._

"_If you eat me…then it'll be like eating HER. I devoured the wench's soul even as with her last breath she pierced me with the broken sword._

_Ulquiorra felt something then._

_What could it be?_

_Pain._

_Anguish._

_He'd never see the Shinigami again._

_And yet she'd still helped him with her death._

_The Vasto Lordes power would be his._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Dream.**

**He had dreamed.**

**Ulquiorra looked around the room half expecting to see an apparition of the dead Shinigami.**

**Dead.**

**That's right.**

**She'd bound him with a spell to fight a lone battle with the Vasto Lordes. **

**Though now that he thought about it---why had a Hollow that powerful gone after her?**

**It didn't make sense.**

**Nothing did.**

**Not that it mattered.**

**Fifty years had passed since then; she was dead. **

**And he was now the fourth Arrancar in the Espada…one of the elite.**

**He slipped out of the sheets…milky white skin bare.**

**He got dressed.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Screams were coming from the throne room; it sounded like some of the trash was having fun.**

"**Aghhhh! Leave me alone, bastard!!!" **

**It was a woman's voice. Certainly not Halibel's, unless Aizen-sama had given permission for another human to be captured; although that was highly unlikely, Ulquiorra surmised. He passed beneath the archway and stood in the shadows to witness the spectacle unfolding before him.**

**Yammy stood in the center of the room; a woman was in midair her heel smashed into his face. She pulled back even as he squeezed her wrists, "H-Hado 54—" she started to say. He threw her to the floor and pounded her mercilessly with his sandaled foot. **

**When she didn't raise her head he grabbed a handful of golden brown hair and tilted her face up, "a gift for you, Aizen-sama. I found this tasty little Shinigami dozing in the human world---a hostage to replace 'Pet-sama?' " **

**Aizen studied the girl for a moment finally he said cheerfully, "I know you! You're Kei Tsukiakari—the black sheep Noble!"**

**A murmur ran through the assembled Arrancars, a Noble? If she was important then her ransom might bring down the Seireitei. Ulquiorra couldn't quite see her face from his position; all he saw were glimpses of her back---the typical shihakusho, and long tawny hair streaming down it. **

"**That's a bit harsh, Sosuke," Kei said pronouncing Aizen's first name in a scathing tone, "after all, you are a traitor," she shrugged, "and should be treated as such. You're no Lord no matter how much you pretend to be one." **

**They were shocked. **

**A Shinigami had dared insult their master. **

**The collective waited for the orders to kill her if he wished it.**

**Nothing.**

**Aizen sat in the high throne and continued to smile benevolently at the offending Shinigami, "you know that's why I've always liked you, Kei. Nothing is sacred to you. No one matters. You're neutral in conflict and as such make the perfect weapon. Won't you join us? And crush Seireitei. It should be FUN." **

**Kei seemed to consider the idea; she stayed in a kneeling position. After a while she stood up carefully in slight pain from Yammy's attack, " I'll think about. That's all I can say for now." Aizen nodded, "Fine. But I would be especially pleased if you would join our army. For now you'll be our honored guest. Grimmjow, Halibel, Ulquiorra as of now you three will be Kei's guard."**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kei the Shinigami's p.o.v

_Ulquiorra._

_I was slightly surprised to hear your name._

_It's been so long._

_Your expression when you came forward was priceless._

_Except for the fact that it looked like you wanted to slit my throat. _

_I admit I was a little worried…_

_But I had nothing to fear._

_Unless Aizen wished it—you would not lay a finger on me._

_Isn't that right, dear fourth Espada?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**The first day went by quickly. Kei spent it mostly with Halibel; Grimmjow was to take over the next morning and Ulquiorra would stay with her in the afternoon. For the most part, Kei was the better captive than Orihime had been. She was a Shinigami---therefore she wasn't easily hurt by anything---her personality was generally easygoing. The endless questions streak, Ulquiorra saw was still there. **

**However instead of pestering him or Grimmjow, she'd just ask Halibel. One segment that Ulquiorra happened to catch went something like this---**

**Kei was lying on her stomach on the sofa; Halibel was sitting in an armchair looking sleepy. **

"**Halibel," Kei had said.**

**The female Arrancar shifted her weight, "Hmm?"**

"**What is it like being a Hollow?" **

**A question—her first one of the day; Ulquiorra stayed where he was at—outside the cell door.**

"**Why do you want to know, Shinigami?" **

**He could imagine Kei's expression, a slight twitch around the mouth, her violet eyes widen and her explanation. "I was just wondering. And it's not 'Shinigami' my name is Kei. Only one person is allowed to call me Shinigami and it isn't you." **

**Halibel snorted, "oh really? Well then 'Kei' I'll tell you. Being a normal Hollow is knowing incredible hunger, loneliness, fear and hate."**

"**Why hate?" Kei asked softly.**

**Halibel was taken aback, "you're psychic aren't you?"**

"**To a certain degree, yes." **

"**Let me show you then," Halibel got up and touched Kei's hand. **

**It was silent inside; Ulquiorra looked in the cracked open door; the two females had their eyes closed and if he squinted closely enough…liquid was tearing up at the corners of Kei's lids. **

**Why was she crying?**

**She a Shinigami whom nothing, not even her own life was precious to her…**

**Crying.**

**Strange.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**They were alone together.**

**Kei seemed uncomfortable and kept glancing at the closed door as if willing Halibel to come in and break the ice. Ulquiorra sat in the armchair and simply stared. His gaze neither friendly nor cold; he was indifferent or at least pretending to be. **

**Kei sighed several times before turning to face him; her eyes were like they usually were---dark, deep and---curious.**

**He sensed a question forming.**

**He was wrong.**

"**Ulquiorra, I know you're upset with me," Kei started to say; she tried to meet his stare, "I wish I could explain everything…but I can't. The only thing I want to tell you is---?" **

"**Why did that Vasto Lordes go after you?" he asked abruptly.**

**A wicked grin broke out on her face, "do you REALLY want to know?"**

**He nodded.**

**Kei leaned forward, "come closer and I'll tell you." **

**When he didn't move she went instead and tilted his face up, "I provoked him," she whispered in his ear. Her warm breath made him dizzy, "yup. It was all a part of my plan. You see; if you weren't going to feast on a Shinigami you needed another powerful being…so why not go for the big guy? I figured. I came to Hueco Mundo and searched him out…it wasn't easy. Vasto Lordes of the strength I was looking for are hard to find. But eventually I prevailed and he chased me to the world of the living where I happened to come upon you about to bite down on Reiko. Then you tried to save me and my plans fell apart till I realized---if you thought he had killed me then you would basically eat him out of revenge. Pretty ingenious huh?"**

**The Shinigami—Kei, straightened up, her hands cupping his face, " and now you're here. You've made it this far…I'm so proud of you," she said and swiftly swooped down to give him a chaste kiss on the mouth. **

**Shinigamies were definitely strange.**

**And he'd gotten his first kiss from one.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kei the Shinigami's p.o.v

_Having my powers bound with a spell actually does hinder my plan. _

_Aizen knows I'm proficient in Kido, enough so that I could even take on Grimmjow—the sixth Espada and probably win with no Zanpaku-to. _

_I mention Grimmjow only 'cause he was the one escorting me to "Afternoon tea" with Aizen._

_We parted at the door belonging to a room on one of the higher floors._

I sense something unpleasant awaiting me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kei pushed the door open; it was only the third week of her imprisonment and for two Sundays in a row she'd been forced to spend a few hours with Aizen also known as "Afternoon tea." The man in question was alone like usual, sitting in a chair that faced the door. He was doing something so normal that Kei almost laughed—reading a Tokyo newspaper. He lowered the paper and gave her a once over, "lovely. You resemble a pure white lily in full bloom." **

**She was newly attired in a long white dress with princess styling—it was tight around the bodice accentuating her delicate curves. It was the same type of dress that the former captive Orihime Inoue had worn while being there. Kei felt like a trophy on display. "Cut the flattery. And tell me—what is it that you want?"**

**Aizen ignored her and looked meaningfully at the empty chair across from him. **

**Kei sighed.**

**She sat down. **

"**Good. Now I would like to talk about a little deal with you," Aizen said snapping his fingers. A small Arrancar servant appeared bearing the tray of tea things.**

**After they had been each served a cup of tea; Kei suspected it was Earl Gray—her favorite. Last time it had been Orange Pekoe—Aizen's favorite. The servant had left. **

"**Don't worry it isn't poisoned," he said amusedly watching her face while she carefully stirred in two lumps of sugar. " I know YOU wouldn't poison me…but Gin might," she muttered. He chuckled, Kei found his laughter even creepier than the kindly Father act. **

"**I can give you what you want," Aizen said suddenly. Kei started a bit surprised, "and what is it exactly that I want? You wouldn't happen to know now would you?" she asked scathingly. "I think we both know…whom you want…more than anything," Aizen dropped his voice down a few octaves, "you can have him…he'd be yours for all eternity. No duties or anyone to keep you apart. Not anymore. So what do say, Kei? Do you want Ulquiorra that much?" **

**The female Shinigami avoided answering by sloshing the cold tea in her cup. **

**Aizen waited.**

"**If…I take him. What will you get in return?" She asked; her heart raced. Aizen smiled slowly, "why…your allegiance. Absolute fealty to me and me alone…with you on our side the Soulsociety will fall. Seireitei and the Gotei 13 will be destroyed utterly. With one exception of course…you must become an Arrancar." **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kei shut the door locking Halibel out. **

**She felt sick inside just recalling Aizen's words.**

**Many things had brought her to this point; eventually she would be tested.**

**She just didn't expect it…would be like this.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Ulquiorra noticed the change in Kei's attitude.**

**She would stay for hours looking out the window; knowing innately that the Soulsociety was preparing for…the final battle. Only a few of the Captains knew of the backup plan that assured their Victory. **

**Again.**

**The wheels of Fate were turning.**

**And Kei didn't like the outcome. **

**The final scene would be up to her…**

**Win or lose everything.**

**Would she choose to let them lose it all?**

**Her decision came the next day.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**You've made the right choice," Aizen said, he smirked when she turned away. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Conclusion.**

**The day was chilly even in the unchanging desert of Hueco Mundo.**

**Kei stood in the great hall garbed in a black Shihakusho. A few Arrancar guards were acting as sentinels; the majority of Aizen's forces were now converging on Karakura town. Kaname Tosen the ex-Captain of ninth Division came forth, his blind eyes missing nothing as Kei fidgeted around. "Scared? Don't worry, the transformation will be almost painless," he said comfortingly. **

**Kei tried to smile but felt it slide off her face, "I know. I asked Halibel about it." **

**Tosen slid his Zanpaku-to out a few inches, "are you ready?" **

"**Yes." Kei swallowed with difficulty; she'd requested that Ulquiorra stay in Las Noches until the change was complete then they both would go and join the battle. He leaned against the wall, his typical expression of disinterest on his face. Kei glanced at him one more time before thrusting herself onto the point of Tosen's sword.**

**She almost screamed when the sword was pulled out. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Kei's p.o.v

_Pain._

_Incredible aching pain…and blood._

_I fell to the floor, a hole in my chest where my heart was._

_Tosen quickly brought the Hogyoku forward. _

_I could feel it._

_The negative energy that it was built of…I'd been waiting for this moment for years…_

_To destroy it_

_Yet I was frozen. _

_I could neither touch it nor move away._

_Instead I looked at Ulquiorra and all my resolve drained to nothing._

_He doesn't love me…_

_Love—I realized is nothing if it is forced._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**Light of the Heavens, Getsu-ten, cut away," Kei said quietly. **

**Tosen started, "what is the meaning of this!" he yelled as white spirit ribbons tackled him. The guards made a move to attack but were blown away by a reiatsu blast. "I will not be your pawn. I am…no ones plaything!" Kei declared, the red ribbons stolen from Tosen's Shinigami power, bound the Hogyoku in a cage and she took it from his hands. **

"**I thank you for making it easier for me to steal it," Kei said, she didn't look at Ulquiorra, "come for me if you're able." Her lips curled up into a sneer, white wings erupted from her back and the ceiling exploded in a hail of stones. The sound of heavy wings beat the air and she rose up out the Palace, the Hogyoku in hand. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kei knew her destination.**

**The forest of the Menos below Hueco Mundo…that's where the last ounce of her life would fade…if she were lucky she might survive another encounter with Tosen. He was an ex-Captain---his Zanpaku-to when fully released she'd heard had given Kenpachi Zaraki a hard time. **

**So what chance did she—a Noble and an independent member of the first Division punishment force stand against him? Not much. **

**But she had to try. **

**All too soon the empty desolate lands of the Forest came into view, Kei alighted in a small clearing surrounded by huge trees made of stone. Her wings folded up; she set the cage containing the Hogyoku down on the small stone circle. Her violet eyes surveyed the place, not much cover for defense; the ground was a sickly gray color as if covered by ash. The hole in her chest was healing up nicely and only needed another six minutes to fully seal up…she didn't have the time.**

**Kei estimated Tosen and the small group of Arrancars that he commanded would be there in less than five…maybe three minutes. Ulquiorra interestingly enough didn't come. **

**Ulquiorra.**

**Kei knew he didn't return her feelings.**

**He was…he had fallen for the previous captive…**

**The Human.**

**Orihime Inoue.**

**Kei halted her nervous retying of the knot on the cord of her sword. **

**The moment was gone. **

**Everything she'd become…everything they'd wanted her to be…**

**A Shinigami without emotion, who carried a sword without form…**

**Everything was lost.**

**She crumpled up and sunk to the ground.**

**Tears.**

**Feelings.**

**They all came back in a rush.**

**It hurt, she admitted silently.**

**It hurt so much that she wished her heart really had been torn out. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**The shadow passed, the heavy weight of her emotions was lifted. **

**A serene calmness descended upon her, her fate she knew was sealed once Tosen called forth his Bankai. The black square reminded her of Hado 90, except much larger. No sound was heard from within as she pierced her chest. The Bankai dissolved…only one Shinigami was left standing.**

"**Cast your light, Getsu-ten," Kei said. **

**The Arrancars were decimated. **

**The crescent moon sword glinted in the moonlight. **

**The battle was almost over…there was only one thing left to do.**

"**Ulquiorra, go to Inoue. She needs you," Kei said, she glanced at the blade slick with gore. **

**Ulquiorra peered at the Shinigami; her lone figure surrounded by a heap of corpses…blood…his dream from a long time ago. **

**But this was different.**

"**Go. Or do you not trust me not to leave?" Kei turned and grinned at him, "don't worry. I won't. I'll still be waiting here unlike that time."**

**They both remembered. **

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Ulquiorra," the Shinigami said.

He stared up at her unable to move.

"_Don't worry! I'll be waiting for you—alive—" she joked, "Just wait until the reiatsus fade. Then come and look for me!"_

_She would survive wouldn't she?_

_He just had to believe in her._

_He nodded._

"_Good!" the Shinigami rubbed his horns fondly, "see you!" _

_And she left._

………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**He chose to believe her again.**

**Orihime was in danger, Kei told him, Aizen thought that she was the only one who could destroy the Hogyoku---which wasn't true---but she didn't tell him that. And Orihime would be killed within ten minutes—if he didn't hurry. Aizen would take her back to Las Noches to do it there.**

**Kei sat back on the stone circle; Ulquiorra saw her sitting there unmoving and used Sonido to get back to Hueco Mundo. **

………………………………………………………………………………

**She knew he would make it in time. **

**She'd seen it. **

**She also knew that her life was fading fast. **

**The last stab wound had done it…doing what the others hadn't done before.**

**Destroying the sacred seal, which kept her soul, anchored to her body.**

**Death was imminent.**

**And she would die alone. **

**It was okay, she surmised to herself.**

**The Hogyoku was being taken care of---the cage of ribbons was slowly dispelling its negative power. **

**The winter war had been won.**

**Aizen would die by Ichimaru's hands on the floor of the throne room.**

**Orihime would be saved.**

**She and Ulquiorra would stay together.**

**Kei hadn't been chosen.**

**Slight bitterness tinged her thoughts.**

**She laid down on the cold stone and said it…the words which would free her…**

"**I love you, Ulquiorra." **

**Her formless Zanpaku-to changed to its final shape---a curved scythe with a large crescent moon blade…Kei glanced at it and smiled, a tear leaked out. She was free now. **

**Her breaths ceased.**

**Her body dissolved along with the Hogyoku.**

**Back inside Las Noches a black swallowtail butterfly graced with white wing tips danced around Ulquiorra. He stood beside Orihime whom the butterfly then perched on her cheek. **

"**A butterfly, here?" she commented curiously. **

**It fluttered around them some more before flying away.**

………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Ulquiorra's p.o.v

_A black butterfly…_

_I felt it was you…I immediately wanted to leave._

_Go down to the forest where you said you'd wait. _

_Just to see your face…make sure you were still alive._

_The Shinigamies who'd followed Aizen-sama to Hueco Mundo—I knew wouldn't let me leave however. _

_So I stayed with—the—W-Orihime. _

_You'd have said that I was silly staring at the butterfly dancing around us---you._

_I knew it was you._

_I slipped my hand into Orihime's._

That's right.

"You never keep your promises, do you?"

The butterfly left.

………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"**You never keep your promises, do you?" Ulquiorra whispered. Orihime glanced at him, "did you just say something?" "No," he said and tightened his grip on her hand. **

………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Finis.**

**A/N: please review! Note: special omake below the epilogue!**

**Epilogue.**

**Kei's p.o.v**

_I laugh now as I consider the look on your pale face, your green eyes widening in realization._

_Dead._

_Me?_

_Never!_

_I chuckled and settled a little bit more firmly against the tree branch._

_The sword---my sword---I formed it of air before…now it has a true form._

_I somehow doubt that we'll ever see each other again…the Elders of my clan are clamoring for my return._

_I sense House arrest._

_Maybe even a warrant against the world of the living._

_At any rate this is goodbye possibly forever._

_If we ever meet again…that will be up to fate to decide._

_Adieu._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Omake, the end requested by VioletCherry. Enjoy.**

"**Schiffer, you have a visitor," called out the Guard's voice from the hallway outside the cell. Ulquiorra sat on the low rack that served as his bed. Two weeks since the war had been won by Soul society, thirteen of which he'd been locked up as a dangerous prisoner. Sure Orihime came to visit him, she was even pleading the case for his freedom on his behalf but for now nothing had come out of the former Ryoka's help.**

**The door opened, emitting a shaft of light into the dim room, a slim figure entered. He didn't glance up assuming it to be the kindly orange-haired girl but instead…the sound of keys being flicked through the air and then the click of the cell being unlocked. A tawny-haired girl stood on the other side, grinning manically. **

"—**Kei?"**

**He edged back a little as she walked in toward him. She wore a knee-length crimson kimono with trailing sleeves, an ornate gold threaded obi served as the sash, her hair spilled down her shoulders and the usual white scarf was draped casually around her neck. "Now before you start in on me—wait. I had to leave abruptly…family business. Rather complicated…but eh, it was worth it."**

**His green eyes took in the sight of her so healthy and seemingly as vivacious as always yet something was…that smile. He'd never seen her smile so widely before. Kei dropped down in front of him, her hand reaching up to slide along his jaw line, caressingly. "How would you like to leave this cell?" she queried, her violet eyes staring deep into his.**

"**W-What?" for one reason or another he was having a hard time forming coherent speech. **

"**You heard me. Come with me. I can pull some strings to have you placed in my custody…today if you'd like. That girl," a slight frown touched her mouth, "can't help you. She's not strong enough to physically guarantee you won't run amuck." Her lips split into a grin, "but I am."**

"**Your confidence will be your downfall, K—Shinigami." He commented dryly. **

**Kei grinned at his words then sobered, "I take it you accept then? Oh and there's just one more thing I been wanting to ask you."**

**Here it came her first question of who knows how many…**

"**Do you hate me…and love me?"**

"**That doesn't make sense."**

"**Yes it does! Just answer both questions!"**

**He tilted his head back; she was waiting for her answers, her eyes expectant.**

"**Fine. No."**

"**No?"**

"**No. And…yes."**

"**Well then, hmph, silly Hollow. If you were to ask me the same thing then my answer would be…the same. I…love you, Ulquiorra." **

**~~~*~~~**

**A/N: hope you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5 Alternate ending

**A/N: dedicated to Demonvamp and VioletCherry who besides myself missed Kei and wanted her to get together with Ulqui. Enjoy the alternate ending of The one you left behind.**

_*******~**_

"Ulquiorra," the Shinigami said.

He stared up at her unable to move.

"_Don't worry! I'll be waiting for you—alive—" she joked, "Just wait until the reiatsus fade. Then come and look for me!"_

_She would survive wouldn't she?_

_He just had to believe in her._

_He nodded._

"_Good!" the Shinigami rubbed his horns fondly, "see you!" _

_And she left._

~*~~~~

Twenty-five years later

The white sands of the unchanging desert blew around him; he huddled down against the rock pillars cursing everything. He doubted even slitting his own throat could reunite him with **her**. Where did Shinigami go after they died? Her soul had been eaten so long ago and yet despite his frequent searching through the souls inside him, he had never once made contact with her.

Sure all the others clamored and cried when he went inside, some begging for mercy, others screaming revenge but she…try as he might could not find a single trace of. He wouldn't have minded if it had been **her** who cried for the life lost or promised bitter agony and frightful torment if they ever got out. For then at least she would be there, intangible, translucent and only a shadow of her former self…he wouldn't mind at all; because then she would be trapped with him forever.

The wind became harsher, gusting up dust devils, from out of one a tall man emerged, a shinigami. He looked about himself, his sharp brown eyes, missing not a single detail. Finally they alighted on Ulquiorra in Vasto Lordes form. The Shinigami went toward him, walking with the ease of a natural born leader, "how would you…like to become stronger? Immensely more than what you already are?"

Stronger?

How?

Ulquiorra looked up at the man, suspicion threading through his stomach. If **she** were here how would she answer? 'Become stronger only to beat me…' her voice floated through his head suddenly. Of course…there could only be one answer then. "Yes. Make me," Ulquiorra answered Sosuke Aizen firmly.

Aizen smiled broadly, "lets go then."

**~~~~~~~***

**Shinigami aren't known to be idiots but then it depends on ****who****m you ask and whom you're thinking of. One in particular, a violet eyed golden blond haired female had the intense misfortune of being caught napping in a tree and getting kidnapped and of course being offered as a consolation gift to the Lord of the Hollows. Ye Gods!**

"**Damn yooouuu! I said unhand me this instant!" **

**She was body slammed to the hard tile floor, her black shihakusho was ripped at the shoulder and her hair fell messily onto her face. Quickly she half turned, her hand raised, "Hado—owww!" A huge sandaled foot stomped her back; dizzily her vision faded in and out, "Hado 54 Haien!" she muttered weakly. Red light issued forth in a cloud, temporarily stunning the Arrancar, the captured Shinigami used this to scramble backward, her sticky palms pressed against the cold floor. **

**The room, she now noticed as she glanced around, was filled with eyes. Hungry malice ridden eyes, her hand went to her shoulder, dismayed she realized her sword wasn't there. ****Where was it****? Had Getsu-ten been dropped in the world of the living during the fight and her subsequent capture? Maybe. Without it she knew she had very little chance of making it out of Las Noches alive. She raised her hand again, "still haven't had enough? Bakudo 1 Sai!" the binding spell took immediate effect and as such the weaker Arrancars darted forward all thinking the same thing; ****the prisoner mustn't escape****.**

**The Shinigami swung out at the closest, catching him in the stomach; she pushed herself off the floor delivering punch after punch to whomever got close enough. Once in a while she punctuated this with lower Hado spells. She had just buried the heel of her palm into the flabby nose of one and knocked him aside…her hand she evened out ready to blast away the next with Kido…Green eyes looked at her calculatingly, mouth with its black upper lip pursed narrowly, his long index finger pointed out as green energy built up. **

**Ulquiorra?**

**It couldn't be could it****…?**

**A sharp crack to the back of her skull and she slumped forward; "take her to ****her**** room," Aizen finally commanded. The Numeros hesitantly lifted her and carried her out.**

**~~~~~~***

**Her eyelids fluttered; sheets rustled nearby. Close, closer…finally she jerked upright, her hand shot out, "Ha--!" A trembling black haired Arrancar female held a blanket stretched between her fingers. The Shinigami raised an eyebrow; ****was that meant to cover her****?**

"**Oh so sleeping beauty's awake finally!" **

**The Shinigami directed her gaze over to the opposite side of the room where three Arrancar lounged about. The one who'd spoken monopolized the armchair; he had a shock of teal hair and flashing teal eyes. His white jacket lay open to his chest and as he leered at her another interrupted albeit threateningly, "Grimmjow…"**

**This was the green-eyed male from before; his voice had grown deeper and colder than what she remembered but it was most definitely ****him****. And last but not least…a second female clothed in a white dress whose collar effectively hid the bottom portion of her face. ****Three Arrancar****…****four if you count this one****, she thought eyeing the first one as she gently laid the blanket over the Shinigami's lap. **

"**Thank you," the Shinigami muttered, uncomfortable with the other six eyes on her. ****If such looks could kill****, she could see Ulquiorra's flat stare coming from the side, chills broke out on her arms. The Arrancar servant girl bowed once and then backed out leaving the Shinigami captive alone with her superiors.**

"**I—"**

"**Shinigami. Or perhaps you'd like to be addressed with your real name? Kei Tsukiakari?" Ulquiorra's emotionless tone bit down on the Shinigami; ****he had stayed so bitter****…"Yes. Well just Kei. In actuality it's Keiko Kurai Tsukiakari…but eh, just Kei is fine," she shrugged noncommittally. **

Kei**.**

So that's your name**.**

You never saw fit to tell me.

Not even of your survival from that attack so many years ago.

"**So what're your names? Hmm? Silly Hollows, you know mine but I don't know yours yet," Kei crossed her arms over her chest, her violet eyes bright with curiosity. **

"**Halibel, Tercera Espada," the blond female said crisply.**

"**Heh. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sexta Espada."**

"**Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuatro Espada," he answered last and very quietly so that she had a hard time hearing him. For sure this was ****him**** then, she let her eyes rove over him freely now as a faintly amused half smile played around her mouth. ****How much did he hate her****, ****despise her for what she'd done in his mind****? **

**Her smile only grew broader at the way he couldn't bear to meet her gaze directly on. ****How much time had passed****? ****Ten years****? ****No****…****twenty-five****. ****And just look at what he's become****! She couldn't have been happier even if it had been her own child…being a part of the enemy's army didn't matter in the least. **

**Not to her anyway.**

**~~~*~~~**

"**It doesn't rain here," Kei muttered sullenly to no one in particular. Her body leaned forward on the round window vestibule looking out into the empty deserts, her violet eyes narrowed, took in the sight of the Adjucha Guards stalking around. Every once in a while a scuffle would break out and someone would get ****eaten****; she watched this with some amusement.**

"**What're you doing here?" a deep voice asked quite suddenly.**

**She didn't turn around, " just enjoying the sights, Ulquiorra." She answered blithely. A pale hand encased by a white sleeve fell onto her shoulder; she glanced at it and then smiled a crooked smile. "So you've finally gotten over your loathing of me, I take it?"**

"**I have no idea what you're presuming, Shinigami."**

"**Do you?" then she giggled, "I thought up a question to ask you. Now you'd better answer me truthfully otherwise…" she trailed off and cleared her throat, getting to her knees on the window seat, facing him. "Do you hate me and…love me?" her tone serious, her eyes on him steady.**

**Ulquiorra blinked slowly, "I do not understand your meaning. However, no."**

"**No?"**

"**No," he repeated firmly.**

**The Shinigami pouted, "but you only answered one of my questions! There were two you know!" **

"**No. There wasn't."**

"**Yes there was! You're deliberately ignoring me…" violet eyes narrowed in indignation as a scowl crossed her features. He had to admit she was still as amusing as before. Maybe more so… **

"**You talk—"**

**He broke off quite suddenly for she'd lunged for him, admittedly not far since they were only a few feet away from each other, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her mouth pressed lightly on his. She let go when she judged it enough. His green eyes were wide with shock; ****had she just****…**

**Kei stepped back, her hands clasped behind her tightly, "I'll go on to my cell now. See you later!" she trotted off down the hall leaving him standing there, his lips burning.**

**Was that supposed to be a kiss****?**

**~~~*~~~**

**Kei the Shinigami's p.o.v**

I couldn't resist pecking you on the mouth. Though pecking doesn't exactly describe it neither does 'kiss'**. You **I suspect may mistake that for a kiss but it wasn't. More like…I found you to be too irresistibly cute in your annoyance with me so I gavein to one of my weaker impulses**…**

**~~~*~~~**

Ulquiorra's p.o.v

She had…kissed me. Her lips were soft, yet gently unyielding. Not at all what I'd have expected from a Shinigami. My own charcoal lip burns when I recall it…why? Why is she affecting me this way? I went into her room later on to find her listless and lying on her stomach on the black Chaise that served as her sofa, her eyes stared off into space. After a while I got closer, she didn't heed me but merely raised her balled fists to the sides of her head and squeezed tightly, whimpering as she did so…

**~~~*~~~**

"**Kei?" said Ulquiorra, his tone flat. She gave no sign of hearing him, her shoulders shook when he laid his hand on her back. The fine bones of her spine felt hard beneath his palm, ****how thin she'd gotten since then****, he thought. "Kei," he said a little louder now, sensing more than seeing her heart pound. **

**No response.**

**He took a breath in, the word slipping out easily, sounding almost as an endearment though it shouldn't have been, "Shinigami." She jolted a little, her hands lowering from her head. The skin of her palms broken from the pressure of her nails being dug in. "What is it, Ulquiorra?" she tilted her head back to look at him, exposing the front of her neck to his wandering gaze. **

**The fine stretch of creamy skin looked inviting, he fought the urge to slice it open. Kei blinked and turned around, folding her feet up beneath her. "Sit down, there's something I've been meaning to tell you but just didn't feel it was the right time." The chaise was low to the ground but narrow at the point where she meant him to sit. He perched rather uncomfortably at the edge, the side of her hip pressing against his leg. **

"**Why so uncomfortable?" she commented after a minute of seeing his tight expression, "We've known each other a long time already." Ulquiorra met her eyes firmly, "you are foolish to suppose me perturbed by your closeness."**

"**I am? Really?" she leaned forward, sliding her arm over him, inching behind him to the point where she could lean onto his back, hugging him. "This doesn't bother you?" she teased, her breath tickling his ear on the right side. "Release me…" his tongue closed up on the word; ****he couldn't call her trash****. "Shinigami," he decided. But that was the wrong thing to say for she merely tightened her hold on him, easing the upper half of her body and positioning her knees on either side of him. **

"**I've missed you, you know," she whispered, her voice low but muffled more by burying her face in the back of his neck. "You brushed your hair," she noted and he felt an intake of breath rustle his skin like she giggled. **

"**Of course, fool. I am the Cuatro Espada."**

"**So I've heard," she said seriously.**

"**Release me."**

"—**Make me."**

**That sounded like a threat and one he wasn't going to let her get away with. Ulquiorra stood up quickly, meaning to dump her back on the chaise but found her hanging on tightly. Her legs were wrapped vise-like on his waist, her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. **

"**Let go of me."**

"**No."**

"**Woman****. Now"**

"**So now it's 'woman' eh?"**

**He felt her unlatch and hop down. The pressure from his back was gone and when he glanced at her again, she had gone back to the chaise and had settled down. She didn't offer him a seat. She stretched out full-length, her hand over her eyes, for some reason he thought she seemed disappointed. **

**But why?**

"**What is the matter now, woman?" he finally asked. Lazily purple eyes opened and flicked over to him; their look cold, "you're still here?" her tone was incredulous. **

"**Of course. I never left." He deadpanned.**

"**I let you go****," Kei added emphasis, "so then why are ****you**** still here?"**

"**I do not understand your meaning."**

**She muttered something inaudible to herself, and then looked up at him, "you let me go. I let you go. Fine. We're done. ****Leave****." **

"**You're making no sense."**

"**Maybe it's just that ****you**** don't ****understand****."**

**He moved then, his knee on the Chaise's edge, his pale hand around her throat. Never had he felt such revulsion and violent anger pass through him then when those violet eyes met his, their look challenging. ****Do it****, they seemed to say. Ulquiorra began applying base pressure, pushing his thumb into the side, her lips parted as she started gasping. In the single instant before strangulation and inhalation, he crushed her mouth with his, roughly grazing her lips with his teeth. **

**Kei offered no resistance, indeed so surprised was she by his sudden ****interest****. Her only objection was a flinch when he bit her none too gently, proving there still lurked within him somewhere, a more primal being. Increasingly possessive, his nails dug into her shoulders, keeping her from moving out of place. His pointy tongue darted in and out; a throaty growl warned her when she tried to move her hand against his chest. **

"**Ulqui—mmph," she broke off as he clamped down on her lips again. Her palms spread out flat on the front cloth of his jacket, shoving hard, breaking the kiss. His green eyes were glazed with lust and a little dark, if not for that his features still remained blank and unperturbed. Kei wriggled a bit, her neck aching and her mouth sore from his attack. "You were suffocating me," she said by way of explanation. He sat back on her lower half, that peculiar look still in his eyes.**

"**I didn't mind—you know. But um…well it did seem like you wanted to ****eat me**** for a minute there," she caught his blank stare. "I mean—you know!" she gestured with her hand flippantly, "Eat me. Er…you know! ****Take me****." He stared hard for moment then slowly understood her meaning. **

"**Copulate."**

"**Huh? Oh yeah…I guess that's how ****you'd**** term it. Everything you say tends to either sound scientific or highly analytical." Kei grinned, "but that's what I like about you. Could you—maybe move a little? You're crushing me."**

**He settled a bit off to the side and she sat up, once again snuggling—this time—into his arms which he held her a little reluctantly. "I've wanted to tell you this for many years. I rehearsed it numerous times, each time adding to it, waiting for the day when I saw you again. You wouldn't believe," she paused to reach up and graze his chin with her lips, relishing the feel of his skin, "how much I longed to see you. I didn't fully realize it myself until we met-that is here in Hueco Mundo."**

**Kei noted the flicker that passed through his eyes; "twenty five years ago I was to meet the man chosen by my Clan to be my fiancé. I balked immediately and ran away to the world of the living abandoning that ridiculous Furisode they'd had me wear. Lo and behold I came across a Hollow about to die a second time at the sharp claws of another. You wanted to eat me then too, literally. But held back…why?"**

"**You ask too many questions."**

**Kei snickered, "same old response. Anyway I withdrew my Zanpaku-to…I'm not sure if Aizen told you or not…but my ****great power****. Is the fact that Getsu-ten can mimic any sword it comes into contact with not having a stable shape for itself. I used the ****Heavenly moon**** then. And saved you—"**

"**And made me promise you—"**

"**Heh. Made you promise to become stronger to someday defeat me." She nodded, "good you remember. I wasn't sure how much of that mind-control Aizen has over his minions had affected you. But I stayed for a while…you knew didn't you? That it was I? I—I wanted you to be stronger. Call me crazy…but I did. Still do. I want you to be the one who ends my life. That's all I want."**

"**End your life. You want me to do it." It was a statement not a question and they both knew it. Kei turned to get a full view of his face, "yes. I do. Many times I wanted to see you after I got so rudely dragged back to Soul society but each time I failed. But now, here. We're together. Don't worry, in a day or so I am going to give you a reason to kill me. Then when the time comes I expect you to do it."**

**~~~*~~~**

**Kei the Shinigami's p.o.v**

I've never thought much about life or living. Being born in the realm of the dead can spoil your perception of things. But I knew as well as you know; Aizen won't easily forgive being tricked by somebody**. **

**~~~*~~~**

Ulquiorra's p.o.v

**S**he wanted me to kill her. An instrument for her demise…was I nothing more than that**?**

**~~~*~~~**

**It wasn't easy getting out of Hueco Mundo alive with the pilfered orb. Kei was body slammed down hard into a sand dune by a streak of green light. A doom blast or as the Hollows called it, a Cero. She turned, her mouth curving up in wry amusement, "see? Told you I'd give you a reason for killing me! Bakudo 39, Enkosen!" A shield of energy built up around her, repelling the Cero. Another formed at his fingertip; pitilessly his green eyes surveyed her, "give up, Shinigami. Lord Aizen wishes for you to be brought back alive—"**

"**Alive no doubt to be made into an Arrancar. No thanks…I'd rather die," she withdrew from the air, a sword, glimmering and glinting in the light, she dropped it blade first into the ground, "Gesshoku, Nozomu!" A blinding flash erupted, dazzling him; fast footsteps paced away, the air whistling as she shunpo-ed deeper into Hueco Mundo.**

**Ulquiorra unsheathed his sword, "bind, Murcielago."**

**~~~*~~~**

**She spun around, her sight blurry, things rustled nearby, setting her teeth on edge. ****Where was he****? A heavy pressure fell upon the clearing and wings flapped, descending lower. "A bat? Or…winged demon? Hmph interesting released state. I haven't seen many but yours is quite fascinating. Shall we-?" Kei placed her hand on the large crescent moon above the Getsu-ten, preparing to draw it out. **

**He took a step closer and she slashed the empty air, a bite to her mid-section told her where he was. Blood gushed out, but she stayed steady, "oh ho. Not bad. Nearly fatal there but not quite deep enough!" she dove for him, slicing his wing and then tumbling onto the sand, her heels scraping as she readied into another stance.**

"**It's futile, Shinigami. You're wasting my time."**

"**Ever the perfect soldier, aren't we? Don't you ever remember that you have your will?" **

**Silence and then the tiny sound of plips broke the spell. Kei blinked, her dark blond lashes fluttering, her sword fell from her freezing hands, landing with an audible thud. He had stabbed her in the same area though with the pain she realized it had gone all the way through. She backed up, collapsing onto a stone circle—familiar. **

**She glanced around, this place…a dream. He—**

"**So…this is where it ends…hmm, Ulquiorra? You never did answer my question." Kei found the strength to say, her eyes were beyond reproach but held a peculiar resignation that he found most annoying. "Why do you speak, vermin? It is too late for you…unless you're willing to reconsider Lord Aizen's offer?" **

**She swallowed and spat out a mouthful of red, "no."**

"**Then your fate is sealed." **

**A minute later, Kei gasped, warmth gushed from between her fingers clamped tightly to the sides of her throat. He had slit it, neatly, emotionlessly and stood back watching, a strange light reflected in his eyes. He then stepped forward, ripping her Shinigami uniform to shreds, leaving her body covered in deep scratches, which bled profusely. He took in the sight of his Shinigami, shivering and dying. Her violet eyes closed already. Ulquiorra scooped her into his arms, ignoring the gore staining his white clothes, "Here's the second part of my answer. I. Love. You."**

**~~~*~~~**

**Many hours, days it seemed later, she awoke. His voice echoed in her mind. ****I. Love. You****. Had he really said that? Kei sat up, her head spinning, a golden shield glowed from her leg and an orange-haired girl had her hands above it. "Who are you?" Kei asked, though she thought she knew the answer.**

"**Orihime Inoue."**

**Both girls looked up at the cold male voice, Kei's eyebrows shooting up, "Ulquiorra?" He was framed in the doorway, wearing an immaculate uniform; he tossed an inert male Shinigami, obviously a guard to the floor near them. "Let's go," he said abruptly. Orihime quivered, her lower lip trembling at the dismissal in his tone, "but Ulquiorra-san, Kei-san isn't—"**

"**I said, let's go." His eyes were cold surveying the two women. **

**Kei got up, grunting a little at the strain as she straightened her back out. "You really want me to come with you? After everything?" She was dressed in a white kimono tied at the waist loosely. She met his gaze steadily, reading her answer. "I guess I do ask too many questions," she said lightly, crossing the room in a simple Shunpo move, his arm she took, glancing back once to the girl trying not to cry as they left.**

"**Thanks for everything!" Kei said. Then they vanished together, away from that world. **

**~~~Finis~~~**

**A/N: so it's finis now. Teehee there's an Omake at the end of the original chapter 4 ending for VioletCherry, don't forget to go and read it! Note: the timeframe is of course different from the original ending but that's to be expected…please tell me how you like it!**


End file.
